


Gaining back lost time

by FloatingLeaf18



Series: Frozen in Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf18/pseuds/FloatingLeaf18
Summary: Steve awoke to Evelyn sitting vigil at his bedside, only to hear her explain how the whole world had left him behind. Determined to keep an old promise, Evelyn makes sure he adjusts to life in the 21st century as smoothly as possible.





	Gaining back lost time

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn is the OC and is much like Natasha, but with healing abilities. I imagine she’s like a ninja with the ability to swordfight. I intend for her to eventually tote a katana. Cause why not. This is a slight AU, and very non-canon compliant since I still refuse to acknowledge the tragic events that are known as Infinity Wars and I often get confused on the timeline of the MCU mid-inspiration. 
> 
> This is just a hobby, there will be mistakes and plenty of them. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments. If I break the timeline( or backtrack on the timeline as I post) I’ve created in the beginning I’ll make a point to say so in the summary/beginning notes. As always, I hope you enjoy this attempt to take a break from reality. I had originally posted this as a 100 word prompt but the prompt words were too much. I took this apart and made it into something more cohesive and did some heavy editing. I’m still taking concrit and suggestions, but I’m hoping to use this as a learning process.

Evelyn looked around the expensively furnished common space in front of her. They were nothing like Ms. Baker’s in 4-A used to be, but the fabrics looked equally costly. The textures reminded her of what her old tailor used to stock in the windows on 5th Avenue. Eyes coming back into focus, she took in the varied expressions of the crowd before her as she ran through a checklist in her head to quell the rising anxiety. A clipped call from a Mr. Coulson had landed her here, claiming he had some unclaimed property of the Roger’s family. It was true that Peggy had left her Steve’s dog tags and some photos they found in his belongings, but it seemed unlikely that she had left anything behind after leaving SHIELD ten years ago. 

Yet, here she sat staring down a man with an eye patch and the smarmy smile of Mr. Coulson. Coulson was the first to break the tension, “Mrs. Rogers,”

“Evelyn please.” 

“My apologies. Evelyn, I have something to tell you that is currently highly classified, and honestly quite unbelievable.” 

Evelyn’s eyebrows rose in interest but her expression was otherwise cool and collected. “I see. Well I have top clearance last time I checked. I assume that it still stands.” Glancing at the director, he gave her a curt nod before she continued, “What could possibly be so important you had to drag me down here today?”

Coulson looked down and took a deep breath before meeting her eyes again, “We’ve found Captain America, we found Steve.” 

The world fell away as the idea of burying another casket flashed through Evelyn’s mind. Sure, changing two empty casket to one seemed like it would offer closure the sensible part of her brain provided; but the emotional side was currently about as helpful as a bucket with a hole in the bottom. Her attention snapped back at Coulson repeating her name, “Evelyn, Mrs. Rogers, can you hear me? Evelyn?” 

Brain still malfunctioning she grasped at straws for words, “Yes, sorry… is he..?” Trailing off the end of her question, unable to give herself hope that he might be alive. 

Director Fury took over the conversation, “Currently he's been defrosted and is resting in a coma in the med ward. Our lead physician believes he’s been in some sort of suspended animation this whole time and should wake up once the serum heals anything still damaged. As of an hour ago his vitals were in tip top shape and there was normal brain activity, he’s just resting.” 

Cold tears of grief and happiness silently rolled down Eve’s cheeks as she wiped at her eyes, “Thank you both, I don’t know what to say. I suppose I should go see him,” phrasing it more like a question than a statement.

Fury shared a look with Coulson before answering, “Ma’am. We think it’d be best to leave him to his own devices until he wakes. Potentially less disorienting to wake up in a new place with people of the past around.” 

Anger flared behind Eve’s eyes, “With all do respect sir, I don’t think that’s a wise idea. Letting a man who has essentially slept for the last 70 years wake up in a strange room with strangers on top of his every move? Not to mention, the man can push a tank like he can open a door. I personally can’t picture that ending well. Steve was always temperamental even before the serum, I doubt even 70 years on ice could calm that kind of behavior.” 

Fury nodded, “I acknowledge your concerns, but it coincides with the idea that the man who wakes up might not be Steve at all.”

Evelyn’s fists clenched and unclenched in her lap, “That might be the case director, but I married that man in the heat of World War II and no amount of Nazis or stubborn SHIELD agents are going to cause me to break those vows. Whether that’s my Steve from before or someone entirely new, I promised him more than passive companionship.” 

Smirking at her strong passion, Fury relented. “Alright, you can be there when he wakes up. Do you need to go pack a bag or would you like to go see him now?” 

She gathered her courage in one last deep breath, “Now please, I can go home later or have a friend meet me on the corner shop with my bag.” 

Coulson stepped back in, “If it’s alright I’d be happy to escort you ma’am. I’ve made it my priority to keep an eye on the Captain while he rests to ensure his safety.” 

“That will be fine agent. I appreciate your diligence.”

++++++++++++++++

Steve’s room was set up like an old army nurse’s station. Cream-white walls with a white ceiling furnished with a metal bed in a vintage style complete with basic military issue sheets and a basic nightstand by the bed. Fury apparently had been prepping to test Steve before alerting her. A wooden chair had been brought in and placed by his bed for Evelyn to sit vigil, and no one had interrupted her silence since. She spent the hours looking over his features and tracing the lines on his hand. Steve’s sandy gold hair had been combed out of his face, his military cut withstanding through his time in the ice. The same long eyelashes tickled his cheeks and a familiar shadow of stubble covered his cheeks but hadn’t quite broken the skin. His hands still carried the same strength and weight she remembered from the forties. 

The familiarity of the whole situation made her heart ache with loneliness and anger as she thought back to the day Steve put down the Valkyrie. Evelyn and a search team had been deployed, sent looking for Bucky’s body in the ravine below the train tracks on Peggy’s orders. Not only had her team returned frostbitten and empty handed, she had been met by Peggy in her private quarters. Steve was gone, Bucky missing, also gone, and Evelyn left behind to live on without them. 

Sudden movement from Steve made her snap back to the present and her tear flooded eyes met cerulean blue depths and furrowed eyebrows. She whispered, “Stevie.” 

“Eve? Baby? Where.. How?” Steve clutched the hand in his tightly as his heart raced. 

Placing her free hand over his chest, Evelyn spoke more clearly, ”Relax sweetheart you’re alright. You’re in a SHIELD hospital, it’s Tuesday. Actually it’s June 12th, 2011.” 

Steve’s grip tightened but his heart didn’t speed up, “That would mean… that would mean I’ve been doing what for the last seventy years? I only remember Peggy’s voice on the radio, then the plane…. The plane crashed into the ocean and I just remember darkness.” 

She moved her free hand to his face cupping his cheek, “I’m so sorry sweetheart. When the plane went down no one had your coordinates. Now, they had the technology to find you but I had no idea they’d find you like this. You’ve been on ice quite literally for the last several decades.” Seeing Steve crumbling before her, she pulled him quietly into her embrace, “I’m so sorry sugar, I wish I could have done more.” 

Steve shook violently as he buried his face in her neck, “I can’t believe it. I made you a promise. I made Bucky a promise and I left you both behind!” Sobs wracked him harder as he choked out another garbled sentence, “Oh God, Bucky. Please, no.” Looking up hopefully, Steve’s gaze born into the sorrowed eyes of Evelyn. 

She just pulled him tighter, “My team never found his body Steve, the snow storm was too much for the men and everything was buried in even more snow by the time we got there. He’s been M.I.A since 1941.” 

Steve’s silent sobs morphed into pained cries of grief against Evelyn’s shoulder. He continued on until he couldn’t bring himself to continue despite the serum’s endless supply of tears. The cries morphed into sniffles while Eve rubbed lazy circles between his shoulder blades. 

Sensing the end of the storm, Evelyn eased back from Steve’s proximity to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, wiping away the tear stains. “Why don’t we head home and let you get some rest, yeah? I bet you could go for a meal too. We can more about all this tomorrow” 

Steve gave a timid grin and nodded affirmatively just as his stomach gurgled in response, “I’d like that.” 

++++++++++++

Convincing Coulson and Fury that Steve wasn’t their property and that he was leaving with her while Steve got dressed was no small feat, but twenty minutes later Evelyn was escorting Steve to her sedan in the parking garage. Arms intertwined at the elbow, with their fingers interlaced they departed the elevator at an easy pace. Pulling the keys from her jacket pocket? Evelyn unlocked the car and opened Steve’s door only to met with his teasing grin. 

“Aren't I supposed to be the gentleman and do that?”

She smiled easily at his teasing, “Things are like you remember. Especially not for women. Plus, you're still recovering. Let me dote on you, please.” 

 

Slipping into the vehicle, Steve clicked his seatbelt into place while staring in awe at all the buttons and lights. “What does all this do? I don't remember the army jeeps having this. Not even the German ones.” 

Pointing as she spoke Evelyn explained, “There's a modified radio, air conditioning, safety features for the car. This is a display screen for several things. Oh! You can also push this for a clock.” 

Awed into silence, Steve gave a silent hum before changing the subject. “So where is home these days?” 

“Brooklyn, like we always promised each other. The army gave me quite a bit of money when I lost you. Then Bucky's sister inherited his, but she never married so it passed to me after she died. Eventually I had enough between that and SHIELD pay to buy a condo. Of course, the building it's in and the condo itself has been renovated beyond its original state, but I'd like to think I incorporated some of it's old charm.” 

 

Evelyn glanced away from the road to see Steve looking out the window in seeing. She gave his hand a firm squeeze, “You're allowed to let me know if it gets to be too much. Just say so. You can always tell me if something's not right.”

Steve's surprised look met her sideways glance, “Yeah doll. Always. I just… It's a lot to take in.” 

“I imagine that it is, but I'll be here through it all if you want or need me.” She looked deep into his crystal blue orbs, then nodded. His furrowed brow smoothed with relief as he smiled. If it meant have more time together, this was a journey they were both willing to take.


End file.
